A Part Of Something
by SingleDarkShade
Summary: Safe on a new Earth with the now human Gideon, Rip has a chance of a new life with his best friend at his side once more. Feeling comfortable in his new surroundings Rip begins to look to the future and where he fits into his new world but after Gideon's near abduction his fear of losing her once more begins to push her away. Sequel to All I Desire
1. Tentative Strides

Author's Note: I know I'm meant to be writing other things but I can't stay out of this universe just now.

Don't know how long it will take me to finish this but here is the first chapter.

Enjoy

* * *

Gideon lay on her back staring up at the two people looking down at her.

"I think this was a bad idea," she said, taking Rip's hand to help her to her feet once more.

Alex frowned, "You need to learn to protect yourself, Gideon. That's twice someone has come after you now."

"I do understand this," Gideon replied.

"Then we're going to continue our training," Alex told her sternly.

Rip bit down an amused smile at Gideon's sigh of frustration, "You know if you want, I could always help."

"No," Gideon stated instantly.

Alex looked at them bemused, "Why is that a bad thing?"

"I happen to be well aware of what happened the one and only time Rip trained cadets," Gideon replied.

"That was because I really didn't want to do it," Rip reminded her.

Intrigued Alex asked, "What did you do?"

"Okay," Rip stated slightly defensively, "You have to understand we were stuck at the Vanishing Point because the ship had been badly damaged, meaning Gideon could only barely keep me alive after I had been injured on a mission."

"Due to your insistence on following a plan I said would not work," Gideon reminded him.

Rip sighed, "You spent six months berating me at the time. I don't need you to repeat the lecture."

"So," Alex motioned Rip to continue before they started to argue.

Rip smiled at Gideon, "My superiors decided they weren't happy with the way I'd handled my assignment and began an investigation. Since they grounded me I was bored. I couldn't even get away to visit Miranda while waiting for the Waverider to be fixed and the investigation to be over. Druce, my..." he paused, a flare of anger appearing in his eyes at the name before he continued, "Mentor, I suppose is the best word, got a bit sick of me hanging around annoying him so made me take on the self-defence training of his new recruits."

Gideon smiled, "Which he truly regretted."

"What did you do?" Alex demanded intrigued.

Rip shrugged, "I just made sure they understood the rigours of time travel."

"All eight of them ended up in the medical bay," Gideon reminded him.

Rip shrugged again, "Then I did my job."

"I can understand why you don't want him to train you," Alex noted with a chuckle, checking the time she sighed, "It's getting late. Let's finish there for just now and we'll go over everything tomorrow."

Rip turned to Gideon again, "Are you ready to go home?"

Gideon nodded, "Allow me to change and I shall meet you upstairs."

Giving her a quick smile Rip left while Gideon headed to get changed.

x

Since their encounter with the meta-human who had played with their minds Rip had become even more protective of Gideon than before. When Alex brought up the idea of self-defence training for Gideon, Rip not only agreed but also suggested some weapons training just in case.

He had also become more open with them. Alex felt that somehow seeing Jonas again, even in the unusual way it happened, as well as telling her about the last conversation he'd had with his son had helped unburden Rip.

J'onn hadn't revoked Rip's credentials for the DEO, in fact he happily allowed the other man in whenever he wanted. Despite Rip's insistence he didn't want to be a part of the DEO J'onn had discovered that if he approached Rip in the right way he could get the other man to discuss possible missions, offer his thoughts on agents and give the benefit of his experience on operations.

"Do you want to join us for dinner?" Rip asked Alex when she found him sitting at Gideon's station.

Alex blinked surprised by the offer, "I can't. I have a date."

"Anyone we know?" Rip asked, surprising her even more at expressing interest in her life.

"Blind date," she winced, "Honestly I'm not looking forward to it but James fixed it up then set Kara on me to agree."

Rip chuckled, a smile touching his lips when Gideon appeared, "Have fun."

Alex rolled her eyes at him watching as Rip wrapped his arm around Gideon's shoulders leading her out of the DEO.

x

"I think I have bruises on my bruises," Gideon complained when they entered their apartment.

Rip chuckled, "Have a bath and you'll feel better."

"Why did I agree to let Alex do this to me?" she grumbled, dropping to sit onto the couch rolling her sore shoulders.

"Because someone tried to abduct you," Rip stated seriously, "For the second time."

Gideon winced, "I know."

Moving her to turn slightly Rip sat so her back was at his chest, resting his hands on her shoulders Rip gently began to massage, "Give it some time and your body will get used to the exercises.

She leaned back moaning softly while Rip's fingers pressed slightly harder into the aching muscles in her neck and shoulders. Rip continued the massage for about five minutes before he kissed her cheek.

"Run yourself a bath," Rip told her, "I'll make dinner."

When he left her Gideon watched him for a moment. She wasn't quite sure what changed recently but something had. Pulling herself off the couch with a groan Gideon went to run a bath hoping it would help.

* * *

"Hi, Rip," Kara greeted him finding him sitting on the couch in James' office, "What are you doing here?"

"I have absolutely no idea," Rip replied.

"I'm trying to persuade Rip to take a job with Cat Co," James spoke up.

Kara blinked in surprise, "Really?"

"Really?" Rip eyed James suspiciously.

"Don't you have an assignment to get to?" James distracted Kara quickly.

She winced, "Yes. Just wanted to make sure we're still on tonight?"

James nodded, "Definitely. You're still the only one who knows the system Miss Grant had so I need you to find the files."

"No problem," she beamed before bouncing away.

James held up his hand to stop Rip speaking, he checked his watch before nodding, "Sorry, I don't want Kara to overhear us."

"I'm guessing I'm not being offered a job?" Rip asked amused.

"We don't actually know when Kara was born since the Earth-Krypton calendar doesn't work that well, so we celebrate the day she reached Earth as her birthday," James explained, "It's in two weeks."

Rip stared at him a little confused asking, "And you want me to hire the bar for a party?"

"In her pod was a small cube thing that we think has some holographic scans of the planet," James explained, "The engineers at the DEO have tried to repair it but haven't been able to. Alex and I thought you might be able to."

Rip frowned in thought, "Kryptonian technology?"

"Could you fix it?" James asked.

"I can look at it," Rip replied, "I've seen their technology before, had to escape a prison on Krypton once," he shook his head before James could ask, "Long story. I'll see what I can do. Why not just have Alex ask me this when I'm at the DEO or at the apartment?"

James laughed, "Because Winn is at the DEO, while Gideon is at your apartment and both are terrible at keeping secrets like this."

"Good point."

"And J'onn doesn't know that we're asking you to do this yet," James added making Rip roll his eyes in amusement.

Rip stood, "Tell Alex to let me know where it is once you've got permission and I'll start working on it."

x

Rip studied the device from Kara's pod on the bench in front of him in the small lab J'onn had provided. This was hopefully to be a present for Kara but it was also a puzzle and Rip had always enjoyed solving puzzles. Especially ones that were connected to working with advanced technology.

There were times it amused him thinking that he had been born in a time long before computers had been invented but they were something he found so easy to work with. Removing the casing Rip smiled slightly because he did recognise the technology so he settled down to work.

Rip was well aware that J'onn's security was not lax, that he hadn't simply forgotten to revoke the credentials which allowed Rip into the building and able to use the systems. He was allowed in because J'onn wanted Rip to feel comfortable enough to help them.

As much as he didn't want to be in the field, or responsible for people, he had recently began to wonder if J'onn would be amenable to him working with the science teams. The leader of the DEO had been happy to let him help with the Phoenix so Rip hoped J'onn would be happy to let him work on any alien tech that came in.

It was now eight months since he'd found himself in another universe, since he'd found Gideon again and, for the first time in a very long time, Rip was beginning to feel normal – relatively speaking anyway.

He liked this new life he had. Liked spending time with Gideon but he was also beginning to seek out Alex's company and felt a lot more comfortable around the others.

It was time for him to come out of hiding.

* * *

Gideon giggled at Lena's story along with Sam and Kara as they sat around Kara's apartment finishing the pizza they'd ordered.

"And we're out of wine already," Lena frowned slightly lifting up the bottle.

"Gideon has that covered," Kara assured her just before a knock came at the door.

Jumping up to answer it Gideon smiled finding Rip standing on the other side.

"You don't like me being a barman," Rip noted wryly holding up the bag with the bottles he'd brought, "But delivery boy is fine?"

Gideon smiled at him stepping back to allow him inside, "Stop being grumpy."

Rolling his eyes Rip walked into the apartment placing the bag on the counter before turning and stalling to find the two women he wasn't familiar with sitting there.

"Lena, Sam," Kara introduced, "This is Michael Hunter."

"You're Gideon's roommate?" Lena said.

Rip nodded slightly, "It's a pleasure to meet you both. Gideon, Kara, a word please?"

Gideon caught Kara's amused look as they followed him away from the two women who were now opening one of the bottles of wine he brought.

"Is Alex coming?" Rip asked them.

Kara shook her head, "She's working."

"How are you getting home?" Rip demanded of Gideon.

She rolled her eyes at him, "I can call for a taxi."

"No," Rip stated, "I'll come get you."

"Captain..."

"Until we know the people who are coming after you are gone then I am not letting you wander around on your own," Rip told her.

Gideon frowned annoyed but before she could argue back Kara placed a hand on her arm.

"I'll fly her home," Kara promised.

Rip nodded, "Thank you, Kara. Enjoy your night," he leaned over and kissed Gideon's temple, "I'll see you later."

Giving Lena and Sam a polite nod Rip left the apartment. Gideon let out a long sigh as she took her glass of wine and sat again.

"He just worries about you," Kara said as she took a seat again, "You know that."

Gideon let out an annoyed huff but didn't say anything.

Lena leaned forward, "Let me get this straight, you live with the tall, handsome guy who clearly utterly adores you but you're not a couple."

Kara smiled, "It's complicated."

"I wouldn't mind that kind of complicated in my life," Lena noted, making Sam chuckle.

Gideon frowned, "Can we change the subject?"

The three women shared a quick look before Sam started telling them about Ruby's friend.

x

Rip looked up from his book when he heard the noise coming from Gideon's room. Jumping up he entered the room just as Kara disappeared. Gideon closed the window before she walked past him out of the room ignoring him as she headed to the kitchen.

"Gideon..." he started following her.

She pulled out a mug to make herself some tea, "You do not get to do that."

"What?" confusion filled him.

"I am not a child, Rip," she slammed the mug onto the counter, "I am not your property anymore. You do not get to decide for me what I do or where I go."

Rip frowned, "I wasn't."

"Then what was that at Kara's?" she snapped anger in her eyes, "Telling me I could not come back here on my own."

"You were snatched off the street outside this very building, Gideon," Rip snapped back, his own temper getting the best of him, "Someone tried to abduct you again only a few weeks ago. Am I supposed to ignore that? Am I supposed to not worry about you?"

"I am well aware of what happened, Rip," Gideon retorted, "But I refuse to let the people responsible dictate my life. I am not an AI any longer. I no longer have to follow your orders. I am human and I have free will to do what I want."

Rip shook his head, "So, you're just going to make it easy for them?" he threw his hands in the air, "Why don't we just let Marcus out then he can take you directly to whoever these people are. It'll save us waiting for the next time they come after you. Considering what happened the last time then the free will you want to exercise will mean nothing."

Anger flashed in her eyes before she walked into her bedroom returning a few minutes later with a bag.

"Where are you going?" Rip demanded.

"Somewhere I do not have to put up with you," she snapped, marching out the door and slamming it behind her.

Rip hesitated not sure whether or not he should go after her. His phone buzzed just as he decided to chase after her

' _She's with me_ ,' the message from Alex made his decision, ' _Let her calm down before you try to apologise_ '.

Rip grimaced, quickly typing back, ' _Why should I apologise_?'

' _Because you're being an overbearing ass_.'

* * *

Kara was surprised to see Rip when she walked into the gallery for the show she was here to cover. She made her way through the crowds to the bar where he was serving drinks.

"I didn't think you did the parties," Kara said when she reached him.

Rip shrugged, "The guy who was meant to do this is sick and I'm the only one who wasn't working so I'm doing Deena a favour."

Kara smiled accepting the glass of wine he handed her, "Thanks."

He gave her a quick nod before turning to serve the couple who were waiting. Kara headed further into the room to look at the paintings and sculptures she was here to write about but couldn't stop looking over to the man at the bar. Despite how composed he appeared to be she could see the weariness in his eyes.

Feeling sorry for him she wandered over again with her empty glass.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly, "I know Gideon is still staying with Alex."

Rip sighed rubbing her eyes, "She hasn't spoken to me for a week. She's been mad at me before but never like this."

"Have you apologised?" Kara asked.

"I've tried," he told her sadly, "Several times but every time I manage to even find her she walks away."

Reaching out she rested her hand on his arm, "Give it a little time. Gideon loves you. She can't stay angry at you forever."

"She used to be an AI," Rip replied with a sad laugh, "Trust me she can hold a grudge."

Before they could continue the doors around the room burst open and several people ran in, all holding weapons shouting at everyone to stay where they were.

Rip glanced at Kara as they both tried to work out where she could go to change, stalling when the room began to glow green. A gasp of pain from his side made him turn to find Kara's face pale; he caught her keeping her upright.

"What's wrong?" Rip whispered worriedly.

Kara looked up at him, fear in her eyes, "Kryptonite.


	2. Connections

Alex smiled proudly when Gideon managed to block each attack, "Well done. You're getting better."

Gideon nodded grabbing her water and taking a long drink.

"We'll work some more tomorrow on this then start your weapons training," Alex told her.

Gideon checked the time, "I need to change and get back to work."

Alex watched her friend for a moment aware of the sadness she was trying to hide, "Have you talked to him yet?"

Gideon glanced at Alex before shrugging, "Why would I?"

"Because you're miserable," Alex replied folding her arms, "I know how much you love Rip and the fact you're not talking to him hurts."

Letting out a sigh Gideon shook her head, "He will not listen to me."

"He's worried about you," Alex reminded her, "And he's scared something will take you away from him again."

Gideon slammed her hands on the table, "I know this, Alex but he also seems to think I am incapable of looking after myself. I was fine without him here."

"So, what are you going to do?" Alex asked, "Ignore him forever? He wants to apologise."

Shaking her head sadly Gideon gathered her things, "Even if he apologises it does not change how he sees me."

"And how is that?"

"That I need to be protected," Gideon replied annoyed, "I don't, I never did."

Alex sighed, "He loves you..."

"He loved Miranda but never treated her as anything less than capable," Gideon snapped back.

Alex frowned not sure what to say before shaking her head, "It's your choice, Gideon but in some ways by not talking to him you're hurting yourself as much as you're hurting him."

* * *

Rip held onto Kara as they were all forced into the back room of the gallery, frowning in confusion – something wasn't right.

"How do you feel?" Rip murmured as he sat them in a corner.

Kara looked up at his, "Weak."

Seeing the fear in her eyes as the Kryptonite drained her of her powers Rip kept an arm around her.

"You'll be fine," he said softly, watching their captors standing talking, "Is it me or is there something odd about this."

Kara looked around the room, "They're not stealing from the guests and they don't seem to be trying to steal anything from the gallery."

"So why are they here?" Rip mused.

She sighed, "If I could hear them I could find out."

"Don't think about what we can't do," Rip told her, "Focus on what we can. You're a reporter and you spend your life noticing things others don't. Pay attention to everything."

"What about you?" Kara whispered back.

Rip gave her a slight smile, "I spent my life looking for changes to the timeline. I can usually spot anomalies."

Kara gripped his hand tightly, "Okay."

"We stick together, Kara," he told her, "I won't let anything happen to you while you're not your usual self just like you would never let anything happen to me when you are."

x

Kara wanted to sleep.

Every part of her body ached with weariness and just wanted to curl up in her bed for the next week. At her side Rip was watching everything intently while he kept his arm wrapped around her shoulders comforting but also so they could talk without people noticing.

There were six people who had taken over the building, three men and three women. All had several weapons on them and a comm. link in their ear so they could talk to one another at all times.

Including herself and Rip there were twenty-five hostages, they could have had more if they'd come earlier as most people had left. Another mystery to add to the ones they already had - especially how they had managed to procure Kryptonite.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," the leader suddenly spoke, a tall blonde woman with brown eyes, "I apologise for the inconvenience but you are now all our guests and here to witness the end of the vile creature who has invaded our world, Supergirl."

"Vile seems a bit strong to describe you," Rip murmured in Kara's ear.

"However, the longer it takes for her to show herself and surrender to us then the more of you will die," she continued.

"Do not even think about moving," Rip muttered tightening his grip on her.

Kara looked up at him, "They will kill these people."

"We won't let that happen," he replied, "We have time. They haven't advertised their presence yet so once the DEO know what's happening they'll send help."

Kara grimaced.

"Listen to me," Rip said sternly, "Telling them who you are is not a good idea. Right now I have the ability to actually render you unconscious and I will take the chance of you breaking my arm later if you try to surrender yourself."

She frowned but knew he wasn't lying. Rip was extremely protective of the people he cared about and she knew, despite trying not to, Rip cared about her.

"What's wrong with her?" one of the men suddenly demanded standing over them.

Rip glared at him, "She has food poisoning."

The man let out a huff before walking on.

"Nice save," Kara murmured to him.

Rip shrugged, "Same reason I ended up working here today."

Looking up at him she squeezed his hand slightly tighter, "I'm glad you were."

* * *

Gideon sat at her station going over the reports J'onn had asked her to review. She was tired because she wasn't sleeping very well. Arguing with her Captain was something she had always done but when she had been an AI, and in control of his environment, Gideon could make him listen to her. Now she couldn't get him to listen to her because all he did was try to wrap her in cotton wool and hide her away.

She missed Rip but right now she couldn't keep fighting with him.

"Uh oh," Winn's voice made her turn to the man beside her, "We have a problem. J'onn, Alex, I need you guys here now."

"What's wrong?" Gideon asked.

Winn held up his hand asking her for patience until the other two arrived.

"Report, Mr Schott," J'onn demanded the moment he and Alex reached them.

Winn grimaced bringing up a report, "Just received news that the Burnham Gallery has been taken over by hostiles and they've taken hostages. No idea how many of either, but they're sending out one demand."

"Which is?" Alex asked.

Winn grimaced, "For Supergirl to surrender to them."

Alex frowned, "Well that's not going to happen anytime soon."

"Does Kara know about this?" Gideon asked.

Winn shrugged, "No idea. She was at Cat Co last time I talked to her."

"Which means she probably knows. Call her," J'onn noted, "If she doesn't answer call Olsen, find out where she is. You have something else, Gideon?"

"Cryptic Motto is hired a great deal for these types of functions," Gideon said, "It is possible Deena may have some information on the party that was happening."

J'onn nodded, "Good point. Call her too."

x

Gideon took a breath hoping that it wasn't Rip who answered the phone. She didn't know if he was working having deliberately made sure she didn't know his schedule.

"Cryptic Motto," Deena answered to Gideon's relief.

"Deena, this is Gideon," she stated.

"Hi," the other woman greeted, "Michael isn't here just now."

Relief filled her slightly, "I'm not looking to talk to him. I needed to check something with you."

"Sure."

"You are hired for parties, correct," Gideon asked, relieved they'd given the back story that Gideon and Alex worked for the police when they first met her.

Deena chuckled, "It's happening a lot lately."

"Were you hired for the Burnham Gallery today?"

"Yes," the reply was filled with questions, "Gideon, is something wrong?"

"Some people have taken over the Gallery taking hostages," Gideon explained, "Can you check with whomever you had working if they are alright? We may need them to give us information."

There was a pause on the other end of the phone, which Gideon had expected assuming Deena was checking the news.

"Oh, Gideon," Deena suddenly came back on, "I'm sorry."

Confusion and worry filled her, "What's wrong?"

"Simon was meant to do the party," Deena explained, "But he has food poisoning. Michael agreed to take over for me."

Gideon felt all the air rush out of her lungs as she turned to the screen showing the leader of the terrorists stating that they would start executing hostages within the hour if Supergirl didn't show.

"What's wrong?" Alex demanded worriedly taking the phone from her.

Turning to her friend, Gideon whispered, "Rip is there."

Alex quickly spoke with Deena before hanging up, her hand resting comfortingly on Gideon's shoulder throughout.

"It gets worse," Winn stated grimly, "Kara is already there. She was covering the opening for the paper."

"Why is that bad?" Alex demanded.

Winn sighed, "Because the satellites show they've somehow got Kryptonite."

* * *

Rip listened to their captors as they demanded Supergirl appear or they would start killing hostages.

They were out of time.

"Can you tell where the Kryptonite is?" Rip murmured to Kara, "Or anything about it?"

Kara shook her head, "No. I've never been able to sense anything except it hurts."

"It's okay," he soothed, "But I've had enough of sitting here."

Frowning slightly she whispered back, "What are you going to do, Rip? There are six of them, two of us and I'm completely useless."

Rip grimaced slightly, falling silent as one of the men walked past them, "Do you remember when I worked on the Phoenix?"

Kara nodded.

"Well the first thing I did was disable the Time Drive but I am nothing if not extremely paranoid," Rip shrugged, "I may have kept some parts and integrated them into my watch."

Kara stared at him, "Why would you do that? I thought you trusted us."

"I do," he breathed, "But someone came after Gideon and I cannot let anyone hurt her. I need to be prepared."

She grimaced for a second, "Okay, what's your plan?"

"What I have will only move us a few minutes in time if we're lucky but I should be able to transport us to another room," he explained, "If I'm right it'll take us to the basement. Hopefully it should be far enough away from the Kryptonite for your powers to return."

Glancing around the room Kara nodded, "Do it."

x

Rip knew revealing his little toy to Kara meant the rest of the DEO would find out but right now that was unimportant. Using his thumbnail he opened the small catch at the side of the watch and eased out the filament then connected it to make a temporary Time Courier.

"Hold onto me," Rip told her, "This might feel strange."

Kara followed his order as Rip activated the portal below them. They fell and the portal instantly closed behind them just as they slammed into the floor.

Rip stood helping Kara to her feet as he looked around at the sun filled room with the glass ceiling.

"Okay, not the basement," Rip noted watching Kara close her eyes as she absorbed the sunlight, "But a much better location."

"They're going to notice we're missing soon," Kara said turning to him.

Rip nodded, "But as we're now five minutes before we left we have some time. How do you feel?"

"Stronger," she replied with a slight smile.

"Can you check where our friends are?" Rip asked.

Taking a deep breath Kara scanned the building below her, "There are four in the room with all the hostages, one in the main office and one just at the stairs. I think the one in the main office has the Kryptonite."

"Does our friend at the stairs have any weapons?"

Kara nodded, "A gun and two knives."

"I can use them," he replied, "Once we've taken him out, I'll go to the office and take out the one with the Kryptonite while you rescue everyone else."

x

It had been some time since Rip had been in a proper fight. He specifically tried to keep away from things like that these days. He wanted a quiet life. Then again Rip did spend a lot of his free time in the gym making sure he was fit, so he wouldn't just stand by and let people be hurt.

The man was surprised when Rip jumped over the banister above him meaning Rip's first few blows were a shock giving them greater power. Within a minute Rip had knocked the other man unconscious taking the knives and gun before he turned to Kara who was watching him surprise in her eyes.

"I spent fifteen years on my own protecting the timeline, Kara," Rip noted as he tucked the knives into his belt, "And I grew up on the streets. That was me being nice."

Kara reached out and took his hand, "One day you're going to sit and tell us everything you're hiding."

Squeezing her hand slightly, Rip shook his head, "You're far too virtuous and noble to hear my full story. I'm not a good person, Kara."

"I think Gideon and everyone you've ever saved would disagree with you," Kara told him, "I know I do."

Rip dropped his eyes becoming very interested in the gun he was holding.

"You've tried really hard not to be one of us," Kara continued, "But it didn't work. You're basically my big brother now and I know Alex thinks of you that way too."

At the acceptance of this young woman who embodied everything that was good and pure in the world Rip felt himself smile slightly. He'd not been accepted unconditionally in a long time.

"We have a job to do," Rip broke the moment, "Let's get these people to safety."

Kara nodded, "How do you want me to carry you?"

He rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "Just fly."

She grinned and lifted them into the air, Kara caught his hand when he let go of her swinging him through the window of the office before she headed to save the hostages.

* * *

Author's Note: I realised I'd never named the bar Rip worked at. Weird name but it suits the character of Deena, though that won't really show up in the story.


	3. Opportunities

The moment Rip and Kara entered the DEO Alex rushed forward and caught her sister in a tight hug. Rip saw Gideon holding back for a moment when he reached her before she wrapped her arms around him.

"I am still angry at you," she whispered hugging him tightly.

Sighing slightly Rip rested his head against hers, "I know."

"Are you alright?" Gideon asked softly.

"I'm fine," Rip assured her, "I had Supergirl watching out for me."

Gideon pulled back and frowned at him, "We know there was Kryptonite, Captain so please be honest with me."

Rip winced slightly, "I may have created something to make sure I could protect you if someone tried to take you again. I used it to get Kara away from the Kryptonite."

Annoyance covered her face.

"Gideon, it has been a really long day," he sighed, "I'm pretty sure J'onn is going to be extremely annoyed at me for keeping parts from the Phoenix's time drive so if you could be angry at me later I would appreciate it."

Continuing to frown, Gideon glanced over to where J'onn was standing waiting for Kara and Rip to give him an update on what had happened.

"I'll talk to you after?" Rip asked softly.

Slowly Gideon nodded, "I will wait."

With a sigh of relief he pressed a kiss to her temple before following Kara into J'onn's office.

x

One problem J'onn had with Rip Hunter was the fact he couldn't intimidate the man. That had been apparent from the first time they'd talked, so yelling at him for taking parts of the Time Drive was not going to be helpful in any way.

Once they'd explained what had happened at the gallery J'onn asked Rip to stay while Kara went to be checked out, just in case there were any lingering symptoms from her Kryptonite exposure.

"You do realise that under normal circumstances anyone I discovered had taken technology would be disciplined before being fired," J'onn noted as he took the seat across from Rip.

Rip nodded, "I understand if you revoke my access."

"When you agreed to help with the Phoenix the first thing you told me was that you were ensuring that no one got their hands on Time Travel technology," J'onn reminded him, "I assumed this meant you destroyed it but you didn't say that."

Shrugging Rip remained silent.

"From the moment you arrived, and Gideon told us your background, I knew you could be dangerous," J'onn continued, "You told me yourself that you don't work well with others so I'm left wondering what I should do now."

"I've been thinking about that myself recently," Rip replied softly.

J'onn motioned him to continue.

Rip took a deep breath, "I was raised to be a Time Master. Taken from what I was told was a horrible situation and placed into a warm home which was safe with plenty to eat. I was trained and conditioned to believe in their mission, in them. Even when my wife and son were killed, when they wouldn't help me save them I still believed."

J'onn remained silent allowing him to talk, it was already the longest speech he'd heard from the other man.

"After everything that happened," Rip continued, "Everything I lost all I wanted was to be able to hide. Gideon has been my constant for many years, when I thought she was gone I was below rock bottom. I can't, I won't let anything happen to her again."

"I do understand that," J'onn replied softly, "I lost my family as well."

Rip took another deep breath, "After everything I still can't be responsible for people or go out in the field. I can't do that again but I want to help. I want to be able to...I'm good with technology if you want I would like to help that way."

J'onn was stunned. He had hoped to be able to persuade Rip to work with them properly at some point but had never expected it to be this easy.

"I have a few conditions," J'onn replied.

"Okay."

"Firstly you will tell me everything you appropriated from the Phoenix to protect Gideon," J'onn told him, "I will decide what you can keep. Second you will follow my orders. If you disagree or have an alternate idea then we discuss it. Work with me and I will work with you. But if you do anything like that again then I will cut you loose and you'll be on your own."

Rip stood and offered his hand, "You have a deal."

* * *

Gideon looked up when Rip left J'onn's office. She was relieved he was safe but still annoyed at him for treating her like she was made of glass.

"Hi," he said softly when reached her station.

She glanced over to J'onn, "What happened? Is he angry?"

"A little," Rip replied, "But I deserved it. I should have talked to him before I took the time drive parts from the Phoenix."

Surprise filled Gideon's eyes.

"What?" Rip demanded.

"You have actually admitted that you were wrong," she told him softly, "It is not something you do often."

Rip shrugged, "I know. It's never been something I've ever been good at."

Gideon let out a slight snort of amusement.

"It's getting late," Rip said offering his hand, "Do you want to get something to eat?"

Taking it she allowed him to pull her to a stand, "Not in a restaurant. We cannot talk properly in public."

Wincing slightly, Rip nodded, "Okay."

x

Gideon sat on the couch in their apartment while Rip fixed the food they'd picked up. She gave Rip a quick smile when he handed her the plate with her dinner. He took a seat across from her and they sat eating in silence for while they ate.

"I know you're angry at me but I am trying to protect you," Rip said once they'd finished.

"I don't need your protection, Rip," she snapped.

He forced himself not to yell back at her instead whispering, "I can't lose you again, Gideon."

"But you are smothering me, Captain," Gideon replied softly.

"Gideon..."

"I do not need you watching over me constantly," she cut him off.

Rip winced before noting, "You used to watch over me constantly."

"That was my purpose," Gideon moved to sit at his side, "I was your AI. I was there to control the Waverider and protect my captain. But now I am human. I have free will to choose," she gently slid her fingers across his cheek, "I choose to be with you."

"Gideon..."

"Please listen to me," she cut him off again, "Please, for once, listen to me properly. I need you to trust me and I need for you to start treating me like an equal. We are meant to be a team, Captain."

Rip dropped his head sadly, "I've already lost the two people I loved so much I would have destroyed the timeline to save them. Losing you..."

"I know you are afraid of something happening to me but you have to stop trying to protect me," Gideon said when he trailed off, she sighed sadly "You were never like this with Miranda."

"Maybe if I had been then she would still be alive," Rip cried, gasping at that thought he pulled away and walked to the window overlooking the city, his arms wrapping around his chest in tight hug.

Gideon gently rested her hand on his shoulder turning him to look at her, "What happened to Miranda and Jonas was not your fault. There was nothing you could have done. Miranda would never allow you to ever think that."

His eyes shone with unshed tears, "I wasn't there for her, I was never there for Jonas and I lost them."

"You will not lose me," Gideon whispered, sliding her arms around his waist and hugging him tightly, "I am taking the threat seriously. I have Alex training me, watching over me along with Kara and J'onn," she looked up at him, "I need you, Rip but you have to stop trying to keep me wrapped in cotton wool."

Rip gently cupped her cheek, "I'm sorry. I'm just afraid I will lose you again."

"I know," she whispered, "I fear losing you but we cannot let that control our lives."

Staring into her eyes Rip moved closer, tilting his head slightly his lips almost touching hers he pulled back sharply when someone banged on the door.

"Guys," Alex called through it, "We're needed."

* * *

"More Kryptonite," Rip noted thoughtfully as he stared at the screen in front of him, "That's...interesting."

Alex nodded, "Twice in one day is definitely more than a coincidence."

"Rip," J'onn said, "The portal you used earlier can you recreate it to get someone into the building?"

"Possibly," Rip mused, "The device I had was really a one-use only thing though. I'd need to build a stable energy source to power it properly."

"How long would that take?" Winn asked.

Rip shrugged, "A day, maybe two depending what parts I can find and what I have to replicate."

J'onn grimaced, "Then we put that on hold just now. Okay, ideas people."

"Any hostages this time?" Alex asked.

Winn shook his head, "Nope. I have a feeling this isn't the actual target."

"You think this might be an accidental exposure?" Alex mused thoughtfully, "So that could be whoever is giving it out."

Shrugging Winn replied, "It's possible."

"Okay," Alex nodded decisively, "I'll get a team together and we will have a look. Rip..."

"Technical support only from now on," Rip told her.

Smiling slightly Alex squeezed his arm, "Welcome to the DEO," she murmured heading past him to get ready.

x

Gideon looked up from the files she was checking finding Kara standing at her side.

"How are you?" Gideon asked reaching out to take her hand.

Kara smiled, "I'm fine. No lasting effects from my exposure. Are you okay?"

Gideon's eyes flicked over to where Rip and Winn were sitting talking before she looked back at Kara, "I am. Just a little..."

"What?" Kara pulled a seat over to sit with her friend.

"Confused," Gideon confessed.

Kara smiled slightly, "About Rip?"

"Something...Something was different tonight," Gideon said softly, "Then it wasn't."

Grimacing confused Kara asked, "What do you mean?"

"He is always..." Gideon trailed off for a moment before continuing, "Caring but he is not a tactile person, Kara. Never has been except..."

"Except with you," Kara finished for her.

Gideon smiled slightly, "He was the same with Miranda and Jonas. Especially Jonas. Rip would always just catch and hug him. He was such a good father."

"But tonight?" Kara asked softly encouraging Gideon back to the original topic.

Gideon shrugged, "I am not sure. Human emotions still confuse me. I could be seeing something that is not there because I am not used to such things."

Squeezing her friend's hand gently Kara nodded over to where Winn was waving to them, "You're wanted. Once this is finished we'll get ice-cream then you can tell me and Alex everything. We'll help you sort things out. Okay?"

Gideon nodded hugging her friend tightly before she walked over to join Winn who was getting ready for Alex and her team to get to their destination.

Reaching her station Gideon spotted Rip standing with J'onn discussing something intently.

"Alex?" Winn spoke up suddenly alerting them that the team had arrived at their target, "How are things looking?"

Silence answered him for a few seconds before Alex suddenly sighed, "You're not going to believe this."


	4. Choices

Rip grimaced as he looked around the scene before him, several dead bodies all with gunshot wounds face down around a circular table.

"Let's not allow Gideon to see this," Rip stated turning to Alex who was standing nearby, "I really don't want her exposed to this kind of thing."

"Agreed," Alex nodded, "If I could keep Kara away I would."

With a grimace Rip started to study the scene, "Keep her away until we at least get the kryptonite locked down." He looked round feeling her stare on the back of his neck, "Which you already know."

"You have become a tech guy," Alex noted amused, "Always stating the obvious."

Rip shrugged returning to looking at the scene in front of him, "There is something unusual about this. Why go to all the trouble of having a group abduct people to get to Supergirl and then do this?"

Alex nodded, "Yeah, it's unusual."

One of the CSI's called over to them and Rip frowned seeing the what was smashed on the ground.

"Interesting," he mused.

"What?" Alex asked.

Rip turned to her, "It's Time Master technology. Presumably from the Phoenix. I think these are the same people who tried to abduct Gideon."

Alex hit her comm, "J'onn, you need to keep Gideon away from here."

"Too late," Rip sighed, nodding over to where Gideon was walking in with one of Alex's team.

Gideon's gasp of horror was audible when she saw the scene and Rip moved to her quickly. He caught her in his arms turning her away from the sight of the dead bodies.

"It's okay," Rip soothed, guiding her outside grateful for the salt air from the ocean right next to the building they were currently occupying.

Gently Rip rubbed circles on Gideon's back as she wretched. When she finished Rip wrapped her in his arms again.

"I'm sorry, Captain," Gideon whispered, not moving from his embrace, "I…"

"It's okay," Rip murmured, "Things like that are hard the first time you see them."

Gideon shook her head, "But I have seen scenes like that many times."

"Not as a human," Rip reminded her, "It's different to see those things now you're no longer an AI."

Glancing over Rip saw Kara waiting impatiently for the team to clear the scene for her to enter. He touched Gideon's chin tilting her face so she was looking up at him, "Kara is here. Can you stay with her while we clean everything up?"

He frowned slightly when she didn't argue or pretend she was fine, it was completely unlike the Gideon he knew. It meant she was even more disturbed by what she'd seen than she was letting on. Walking her over to where Kara was pacing Rip hoped that this was the end of the people coming after Gideon.

"We'll give you a call when it's clear," Rip told them.

Kara nodded.

Rip checked Gideon, "You okay?"

"I am fine, Rip," she assured him squeezing his hand, "Go back to work, I will stay with Kara."

With a slight smile Rip gently kissed Gideon's temple, "That's my girl," he murmured before heading back inside.

x

"Report," J'onn demanded when he marched into the building.

Alex turned from organising the final body being removed, "Six dead, all executed by a gunshot to the back of their head. The Kryptonite has been removed and returned to the DEO so we can allow Kara in now. Rip is working on some destroyed technology he believes is Time Master tech."

"This is the people who have been trying to abduct Gideon?" J'onn asked.

"We think so," Alex nodded, "If we can find who did this then she'll be safe and Rip can stop trying to wrap her in cotton wool."

J'onn nodded, "Something we can all be thankful for."

Alex smiled slightly before turning to check that all the bodies were now gone and there was no trace of Kryptonite. She nodded to Matthews who was waiting at the door, letting her know she could let Kara and Gideon in now.

Gideon moved instantly to the computer where Rip was sitting working, while Kara came over to join Alex.

"Have you scanned the building?" Alex asked her sister.

Kara shook her head, "I needed to wait for the Kryptonite to be clear."

Glancing across the room Alex watched Gideon accessing the computer, she looked pale but as always determination filled her eyes working through her uneasiness.

"Nothing," Kara sighed in annoyance bringing Alex's attention back to her.

"I suppose it was too much to ask," Alex sighed.

x

Rip sighed leaning back in his chair rubbing his eyes tiredly. Glancing at the clock he was stunned how late it was. It had been hours since they'd left the building while they studied everything they'd found. Gideon was asleep on the small couch next to him while Winn was chugging down another mug of coffee.

"Have you found anything?" Alex appeared in the small lab they were using.

Winn sighed, "The coffee is broken."

"I can make a fresh pot," Alex offered stepping back when he and Winn both glared at her, "Or we could call it a night and start again with fresh eyes tomorrow."

With a sigh of relief Winn shut down his computer and staggered out, "Goodnight, people."

"If he can sleep after all that coffee it'll be a miracle," Rip noted, standing and stretching, "I'd better get Gideon home."

Alex nodded, "Yeah. Hopefully this time tomorrow we'll no longer have to worry about anyone coming after her. Night."

"Goodnight Alex," Rip said, smiling slightly when she patted his shoulder leaving him alone with Gideon.

Crouching beside his slumbering best friend Rip studied her. In her sleep she was so beautiful, her innocence shining through and he wished that he could shelter her from all the darkness in the world. Today however had proven he couldn't.

"Gideon," he called shaking her gently, "Hey, sleepyhead come on. Wake up and we can go home. You want to sleep in your own bed, don't you?"

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him confused, "Captain? What time is it?!

"Late," he smiled.

Sitting up she winced at the pain in her neck, "I only closed my eyes for a minute."

Helping her to her feet Rip chuckled, "You've been asleep for a couple of hours," he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "Come on, let's go home."

x

Gideon was grateful for Rip's steadying arm around her as they walked towards their apartment. It had been a long few days and she just wanted to sleep. It would also be nice to be back in her own bed after sleeping on Alex's couch the past week.

Finally they reached the apartment and Rip let them in, he guided her to her bedroom chuckling at the way she just dropped onto the bed. Gideon felt him remove her shoes before helping her out of her jacket then covering her with the duvet.

"Captain," she breathed, forcing her eyes open when she felt his presence at her side, "Will you stay with me?"

Rip stroked her forehead, "Are you sure?"

"Just in case I have bad dreams tonight," she whispered, thinking about the horrible scene she'd witnessed earlier.

"Of course I will," Rip pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead, "I'll be back in a few minutes. Okay."

Gideon lay dozing listening to her Captain move around outside her door, forcing open her eyes when he came back in seeing him in his sleepwear. Without a word he climbed in beside her, sliding over to wrap her in his arms.

"Thank you, Rip," Gideon breathed as she cuddled close to him allowing herself to fall asleep again.

Just before she slipped into unconsciousness she felt a soft kiss on her head, "Anytime, Gideon."

* * *

"Okay," Alex said as they stood in the entrance to the building they'd found the bodies in the next day with the five agents who had been assigned to work on this, "We are doing this as methodical as possible. Teams of two, room by room and check for everything. Report back to Gideon each room you go through, log anything you find. Winn or Rip will come to check what has been found and they have the last word. Any questions?"

Silence answered her and Alex nodded, "Good. Let's go."

"Alex," Rip's voice came in her ear as she and Matthews entered the first room, "All cameras are working, tell Matthews she has lint on her right sleeve."

"Thanks, Rip," Matthews replied, "Shouldn't you be looking at the room and not me?"

Alex rolled her eyes, "Can we leave the banter for the bar?"

"Kara is here," Winn interrupted before anyone could make a comeback, "She's heading to the roof and is going to check the surrounding buildings."

"Let me know if she finds anything," Alex ordered, as she continued to scan the room she and Matthews were in.

When they found nothing, Alex let Gideon know and they moved onto their next designated room. It was almost an hour later they were nearing the end of their search, they'd found a few things when team three suddenly let out a yell that they weren't alone before gunfire sounded through the comm.

"Roberts," Alex yelled, "Report. Roberts, answer me. Gideon, what's going on?"

"There was someone in the room who ran out when the team went in," Gideon replied, "Alex, Rip is with them."

Alex grimaced, "Rip, tell me what's happening?"

"Roberts is down, so is Taggart," Rip replied, "Not too badly injured but get someone to check on them. I'm following the runner."

Frustration filled Alex, so much for him being technical support only these days.

x

After checking the two agents weren't too badly injured Rip charged up the stairs towards the roof after the man who had attacked them.

"Kara?" he called, "Are you near?"

"I'm heading to the roof," the young woman replied, "I can see the man coming out the door."

"Great, just…" he trailed off when he heard Kara cry out in pain, "Kara?"

"Kryptonite," she gasped, pain rippling through her voice

Rip pushed harder, "I'm on my way," he told her as Alex ordered everyone to the roof.

Reaching the top of the stairs Rip quickly assessed the situation before him, Kara was on the ground with a gun pointed at her head. The man holding the gun hadn't noticed him and was close to the edge of the roof, Rip was almost sure that it was the side that had the ocean directly beneath it.

"I don't know why they bothered with all those ridiculous plans," the man said to Kara, "Plans to use a woman who can connect to computers to destroy you when all we needed was one bullet made of green. Let's see you survive a headshot."

Rip ran tackling the man, they fought and the gun went off. Rip grunted in pain but ignored it forcing the other man towards the edge of the roof. Fighting the man who was trying to escape, Rip knew he needed to keep the other man occupied until the others arrived and shoved forward instantly realising his mistake.

The man fell backwards over the small wall, grinning as he dragged Rip over with him.

The last thing Rip heard was Gideon screaming his name before he plunged into the ice-cold water.


	5. Waiting Each Moment

Gideon ran onto the roof, Alex and Hannah Matthews with her, horrified to see Rip being dragged over the edge by the man they were after.

"Rip!" she screamed running to the spot he had been seeing only water beneath them, "Rip."

Turning back to where Kara was being helped up by Alex she felt hope leave her when Kara tried to fly but couldn't.

"I'm sorry," Kara breathed, "I can't."

Gideon could hear Hannah calling for help over the radio feeling completely useless. The last time Rip had fallen from a building she had been there, flying the Waverider to catch him. Now she was unable to do anything.

J'onn suddenly flew past her diving into the water below them. The wait was agonising, the final two members of the group they'd been working with arrived waiting with them. Gideon let out the breath she didn't realise she was holding when J'onn broke through the surface carrying the two men.

"Matthews, get Kara back to the DEO," Alex ordered, passing her weakened sister over to the other woman.

J'onn dropped their suspect onto the roof next to the other agents before gently placing Rip on the ground beside Alex. He was motionless, pale turning blue and blood was flowing freely from a bullet wound in his gut.

"He's not breathing," Alex stated starting CPR.

Kneeling at her Captain's side, Gideon gripped his cold hand while Alex tried to get him breathing again silently begging him to hold on, to come back to her and not give in. Finally Rip began to cough, spitting water out and gasping for air.

"We need to get him back to the DEO," Alex said, "He's already lost a lot of blood."

J'onn nodded, gently lifting Rip again, "We'll meet you there."

Gideon turned to Alex who wrapped Gideon in her arms hugging her tightly.

"This is Rip," Alex reminded her soothingly, "He is tough and pig-headed. He'll be fine."

After a few minutes Alex released Gideon, pulled her to her feet and silently started them off the roof heading back to the DEO.

* * *

Kara lay on the bed beneath the artificial sunlight allowing it to remove the lingering after-effects of the Kryptonite. Turning to one side she could see where Rip was being treated, mostly obscured by the doctors and nurses as they worked to save him after he was shot.

Shot protecting her.

"Hey," Hannah Matthews arrived at her side, "How do you feel?"

Kara nodded as she sat up, "I'm fine. How's Rip?"

Hannah shook her head, "We're still waiting. He lost a lot of blood and the dip in the ocean didn't help."

"Where's Gideon?" Kara asked worried about her friend.

"Alex has her locked down in the break room," Hannah said, "She's…worried."

Grimacing Kara slid off the bed, grateful as the other woman caught her arm when she wobbled helping her regain her balance before she headed downstairs to check on her friend. Entering the small room Kara saw Gideon sitting on one of the small couches, her arms wrapped around her legs knees pulled up to her chest, pale with worry written all over her face. Alex had an arm around the other woman rocking her gently as they waited for word.

"Kara," Alex sighed relieved to see her, "How do you feel?"

"I'm fine," she assured, taking a seat on Gideon's other side, "Two encounters with Kryptonite in as many days though is not good."

Gideon took her hand, "I'm glad you're okay."

"Rip is going to be fine," Kara said, "You know him better than any of us that he is strong and extremely stubborn."

Alex nodded, "Remember when he first found him? He was only conscious because he is so obstinate," she gently stroked Gideon's hair, "He won't leave you."

They sat together Kara and Alex simply holding Gideon while she sat silently worrying. The door opened and J'onn walked in.

"Rip is out of surgery. The Doctor says it went well and should heal fine," he told them, "Now all we can do is wait for him to wake up."

x

Gideon stepped into the infirmary room where Rip lay. He was still unconscious after the surgery, pale and unmoving. Taking the seat at his bedside, Gideon reached out and took his hand. She had seen him injured so many times and almost always been able to heal him. Now, all she could so was sit at his side and wait.

"He looks so much younger like this," Gideon noted softly, "When he doesn't have the weight of the world on his shoulders, when he isn't trying to pretend he doesn't care about all he's lost. I miss seeing him like this. Free from all the pain but I wish it wasn't because he was injured."

Alex rested her arm around Gideon's shoulder, "What was he like? Before."

Gideon smiled slightly, "Rip loved being a Time Master, he loved flying around time keeping it safe. He is still protective of those he cares for but he laughed so much more. Especially around Miranda and Jonas."

Taking a seat at Rip's other side, Alex took his hand, "Rip's talked about Jonas a little but never told me anything about Miranda."

Gideon looked over at her friend, "Miranda was…" she laughed softly, "She was even more of an adrenalin junkie than Rip was. Brilliant, intuitive, she could think outside the box but gave up the Time Masters because they wouldn't let her be in love. Miranda was beautiful in every way and she loved him so much."

Alex tilted her head thoughtfully at the feeling in her friend's voice, "And you loved her too."

"Yes," Gideon whispered sadly, "I sometimes wonder what she would think seeing me in this form."

Alex chuckled softly, "Probably be fascinated."

"I should be able to do more," Gideon sighed suddenly gently stroking Rip's hair, "When I was an AI I could work the medical equipment to care for him but I chose to become human again. I should have fixed the medical equipment from the Phoenix first or helped ensure the one Rip pulled together when he first came worked better."

"Stop," Alex said sternly, "You can't predict the future, Gideon even when you were an AI. Rip is a big boy and he makes his own decisions. You said it yourself, Rip looks after the people he cares about."

Gideon sighed, "I know and he loves Kara even though he didn't want to. After what happened with the Legends he was so afraid to let anyone else into his heart. But you, Kara, James, Winn and J'onn are people he cares about despite himself." She suddenly let out a quiet sob, "I was fighting with him for being over-protective of me and typically he's the one who ended up injured."

Alex moved to Gideon's side and hugged her again, "It's okay. He's going to be okay."

* * *

Gideon was asleep curled up on the bed in the room next to Rip's, she hadn't even noticed when J'onn had moved her from the seat beside her Captain she was so exhausted.

Alex stepped into the room where Winn was sitting beside Rip reading 'The Martian' to him, according to Gideon it was one of the books in his 'to read' list. They'd been taking turns sitting with Rip over the past few days, reading or talking to him, waiting for him to wake up usually with Gideon there just holding onto Rip's hand.

"Hey," Alex rested her hand on Winn's shoulder, "I'll take over. You're needed downstairs."

Winn nodded, handing her the book, "We're just at the start of the page."

Alex squeezed his shoulder before taking the seat Winn vacated and starting to read. Almost an hour later a soft moan came from the bed and Alex dropped the book turning to check the patient.

"Rip?" Alex called softly, checking the readouts on the screens beside the bed, "Rip, can you hear me?"

"Alex," he sighed, his voice rough from lack of use over the past few days, "Where…Where…"

Alex gently hushed him, "You were shot and then fell off a building into the ocean. You've been unconscious for a couple of days."

"Gideon?" he asked softly.

Alex squeezed his hand, "She's fine. Asleep in the room next door because she has barely left this room."

Rip let out another soft sigh, "Kara?"

"You saved her," Alex replied.

"Good," Rip murmured, only barely conscious at this point making Alex smile.

Resting her hand on his forehead Alex told him, "I've called the doctor so try to stay awake for that okay?"

"Sure," he sighed.

x

Gideon hugged her Captain tightly, not seeing him wince slightly in pain only knowing he didn't let go of her as she held onto him. Waking up to find he was awake had been such a relief after the past few days of waiting.

"I'm fine, Gideon," Rip soothed, fingers sliding through her hair, "The doctors have checked me and I am going to be fine."

She buried her face against his neck, "I thought I had lost you."

"Never," Rip murmured.

Pulling back Gideon wiped her eyes staring at him with a frown, "That was a stupid thing you did, Rip."

"He had a gun to Kara's head," Rip reminded her, "She was weakened by the Kryptonite, I couldn't let anything happen to her."

Gideon stroked his cheek, "I know. You care about her and the others."

Rip dropped his eyes slightly, "Yes."

"Why is that so hard for you to admit, Captain?" Gideon shook her head, "It is a good thing. To be involved in this world, to have made connections once again."

"Gideon…"

"You know Kara and Alex think of you as a brother," Gideon cut him off, "Winn, J'onn and James are also your friend. All have been here waiting for you to waken, reading to you when I couldn't."

With a soft sigh Rip shifted slightly on the bed, "Come here."

Climbing onto the bed beside him Gideon hugged him tightly again, Rip closing his eyes as he held onto her.

"Okay," Alex's voice made Rip look up from the book he was reading, "I have just talked with Dr Collins and your tests results show you are able to be released."

Dropping the book Rip's head fell back against the pillows in relief. He was going out of his mind with boredom at being stuck here.

"Excellent," he sighed, frowning when Alex stopped him trying to get out of the bed.

"Gideon is bringing some clothes for you," she told him, "There's no point in moving until she gets here."

Rip sighed, "Fine. Since I'm still stuck here, what happened with the man who attacked Kara?"

"It turns out he was the last of a group who were working to try and kill Supergirl," Alex grimaced, "Somehow they were convinced that they could use Gideon to do so. He got frustrated that it wasn't working so killed all the others then used the Kryptonite to lure Kara out."

Rip stared at her, "It's over? Gideon is safe?"

Alex nodded, "Yeah. You can stop trying to lock her in a tower."

"I was only trying to…"

"I know you're trying to protect her," Alex laughed, shaking her head in bemusement, "When are you going to admit you're in love with her."

Rip stiffened slightly, "Why would you…

"Because I see the two of you," Alex cut him off, "I see the way you look at her, the contented expression on your face you get when she is in your arms, the way you do everything to make her smile."

Rip stared at his friend, "Gideon is my best friend, she has been there for me, seen me at the lowest points of my life and I can't bear to think of my life without her."

"So?"

"She deserves so much better than me, Alex. She deserves someone who is worthy of her and that's not me," Rip told her relieved that before Alex could say anything else Gideon arrived carrying a bag.

"I have brought you something to wear, Captain," Gideon smiled at him, "Get dressed and I will take you home."

Giving her a smile Rip motioned her and Alex to leave so he could have some privacy. Slowly dressing he let out a long sigh of relief to know that Gideon was not in danger anymore. They no longer needed to worry about that. Pulling back the curtain he smiled when Gideon instantly moved to his side sliding her arm around his waist.

"Let's go home, Captain," she gave him a smile.

Sighing softly happy to have her at his side, "That sounds like a great idea."

* * *

Sitting in her office she smiled to herself. Thanks to that idiot killing all the others then trying to kill Supergirl she had lost all her allies, but it also meant that the DEO were no longer on alert.

The woman she wanted would no longer be watched constantly.

Once she made a new plan then it would be easier to get her prize and she would finally rid the Earth of that alien scum in a skirt.


End file.
